Blood Red
by cookieMonsteer
Summary: Revenge,Distrust betrayal…only a few of the reasons why Red has vowed to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. But Fury sees her rage as an opportunity to recruit her once again as an agent. Come to her surprise, she is not the only one with hatred, Loki of Asgard has waged war upon humanity, And with trickery she sees him as an ally But her past will see him as another.
1. Chapter 1

**Ello, so this is like my first Avengers FanFic and I wanted to make it not just like a romance but a action/romance with a tad bit of humor, because hell every story needs to have that little comic relief am I right? Soooo enough with stalling, here is the first chapter and I hope you all like it, comments are always welcome as well as criticism and new ideas. Follow/Review/ and all that good stuff**

**:3 Cookie**

**Disclaim: I do not own any of the Avengers characters/Ideas Ext. (although I wish)**

Chapter 1

*Flash Back*

_"I can guarantee, if you leave now you will end up back here in a few years or so, maybe not with the same mind-set or goals, but you will end up back here Red, whether it be for good or bad." Director Fury cautiously approached the situation. Red had been one of his top agents, next to Barton and Romanoff. However because of the misplacement of a few secret files that found their way into Red's hands, soon showed her the planes to assassinate her now deceased fiancé. As you can imagine her trust bond with S.H.I.E.L.D had been broken, and every ounce of anger that flowed through her veins was focused on avenging her fiancé._

_"I appreciate the thought Fury, but somehow I don't believe I will ever want to come back to the damnation, you call an agency." The young women had a serious tone. Her choppy black hair hung loose over her equally darkened brows. She took a deep breath before speaking again, no more relaxed than before, " But, before I take my leave I would request to have all my files burned and every trace of my existence removed from your database. However, fail to meet my request, and I will take pleasure in cutting down every one of your brainwashed agents and destroying your precious database, from the inside out." The agent looked straight at the Director as she spoke, leaving no trace that she was bluffing._

_"And How will you be able to do that?" Fury asked with a joyful tone, he leaned against his desk and crossed his arms, "as of now, you have no weapons, no allies and absolutely lack the technology needed to bring down this agency." Fury began tapping his fingers on his arm, impatiently awaiting his… former agent's remark. But all she would do was smile an acute half smile before walking towards the door, stopping a moment before she exited, and turning slightly while speaking._

_"I have my ways." She said cunningly before exiting the doors to the director's office, all the while holding the stares of the other agents._

*Flash Back Ends*

How She couldn't believe it, after all the years she has gone without catching sight of anything having to do with S.H.I.E.L.D, she was watching the start of a war between unknown forces and humanity. In all the places for this to unfold it had to be in Germany, it had to be while she was on a mission of her own and above all, it had to be with a god.

" Loki, Drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice spread over the mass of people, still kneeling out of sheer terror.

"Isn't this a surprise, old Fury still hasn't quit." Red thought with a smile on her face. She looked around with her grey eyes and stood over the kneeling people, who slowly began to disperse. She watched as the god had attempted to destroy the QUINJET, with a force you had to be there to see, although the whole city would have most likely been able too, considering the blue beam of light nearly blinded her.

"Hmmm, Capitan America, nicely played Fury." A small laugh escaped the women's blood red lips. Nearly all the people around her had fled, one of them stopped to take a picture of the duel going on between the Capitan and the god. Some fight, she must have appeared awkward though, that is if Romanoff even noticed her, considering she was in an elegant black gown from the gathering she was at before a man went psycho and cleaved out a man's eye.

"Let me guess…Tony Stark, not one of your greatest moves, but then again you did hire me." She couldn't help but laugh as the voice of AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" that boomed through the speakers of the QUINJET. "great distraction, I appreciate it." she hissed with a devilish smile. The neatly dressed women took a deep breath as she reached for the two knives hidden under her black silk dress. For a moment she held them in her hands before looking up at the green and gold dressed man. Another deep breath, before sprinting towards him. Past Stark and passed Rogers, her blades making their way to the sides of the god's neck.

"You know Romanoff, before I left I thought I told Fury to stay out of my way." She smirked, her eyes dancing between the 3 agents, focusing most of her attention on Romanoff.

Natasha mumbled something under her breath, she couldn't help but wonder how her former coworker had known S.H.I.E.L.D would be taking Loki captive, further more she didn't understand whether she was protecting him or, planning on killing him, she was always unpredictable like that.  
"Red, stand down and you will not be compromised." A hint of aggression filled the Black Widows voice as she sternly looked down at Red from the QUINJET's windshield.

"Look lady, I'm not sure who you are or why your protecting old reindeer games but if you don't get out of my way will personally remove you." Starks robotic voice was not enthusiastic about the last part of his threat, but he did indeed close in on her along with Capitan Rogers.

Red sighed, trying to block the erg to laugh; she had nearly forgotten she was holding a god captive because of all the amusement. She looked at the man's face and smiled, his green eyes softer than she would have expected but full of mystery at the same time. "protecting? I think you're missing the point Stark." She pushed Loki to the ground in front of Stark and Rogers. "he's all yours." Her devilish smile not leaving her red lips she backed away, in a mocking bow.

Shocked, as she knew they would be. But wouldn't any agent put in this situation. Red returned to her standing position and walked over to the small black bag, pretending not to notice the agents following her. As she reached for the bag she felt a cold wind brush by her pale skin.

"look I gave you what you wanted…" the women clutched the dagger that still lay in her hand, and was ready to turn to confront the agents with a devastating goodbye. But as she moved her head to turn around she felt the heat of one of Stark's beams. Red looked up at them while she stood, giving them a "what the hell are you doing" kind of look when Rodgers heroic voice broke her look.

"Sorry maim, but you have to come with us."

**So that was the first chapter, I'm sorry it's kind of long, but there was a lot to get in and I couldn't just say, "hey let's cut it off in the middle of a fight…. Haha troll" but yah I hope you like it, and to be honest there wasn't a lot of O/C and Loki interaction, but as I said, I don't want it to be all gushy with romance… that will come later. ^_^ please Follow/Favorite and if you have any questions just PM me. Bye for now!**

**;3 Cookie**


	2. Chapter 2 Part I

**Ello, oh my gerd after posting the first chapter, I about died from the comments some of you left ,l they were honestly the nicest things anyone has ever said about my writing THANKS ^_^ It means a lot to me 3. But anyhoo I decided that I will post a new chapter every Thursday,( accept this one because its 2 parts and that's just when I posted the first chapter) sorry if that's a while, but I get off track a lot. Before I finish this off I will like to give a shout out to Mizra67, thanks for helping me with this and if you guys like my story check hers out its AWSOME. Bye for now ~Cookie …. Please, Follow/Favorite/Review and all that good stuff.**

**Disclaim: I do not own any of the Avengers characters/Ideas Ext. **

Chapter 2 Part I

*Flash Back*

_Sitting behind the steel table, along with Romanoff and Barton, Red watched as Fury Paced the ground in front of them, Confusion and anger raging within him. For a while they were sitting in silence, she hadn't known why Romanoff and Barton had been there, after all she was the one who created the mess S.H.I.E.L.D had gotten into. _

_A few more moments passed, then a few more, no words exchanged, just the silence. However all; eyes were focused on her, as they should have been, but hers were not able to meet them, all she could do was stare down at her hands in disgusts. Fury, though had enough of the silence and broke it with an aggressive slam of his hands on the table that made everyone else jump but her._

"_Now I want you to tell me something Red," he paused giving her a chance to slowly move her darkened eyes to meet his intense gaze. "why the hell didn't you inform me about this problem before?"_

_Red took a deep breath and exhaled slowly buying the time to search for the words to say. " I had no reason to believe it would get out of hand sir." She paused and took another breath, this time holding it in awaiting a response, but the expression that crawled its way to Fury's face told her all she needed to know._

"_You could have killed someone! Do you not understand that?" his voice shook through the small conference room. Romanoff and Barton shifted uncomfortably in their seats, never did they once witness the Director this furious before, never at one of his agents._

_Holding back the rage within her, Red sat perfectly still. Breathing slowly and thinking about her answer, or at least trying to, but the words came out faster and softer than she could imagine._

"_I Know."_

*Flash Back Ends*

Reds heavy eyes blinked open to the sight of a blinding light. She, of all people was for once confused, waking up in a dark room with a bright light in your face is one thing, but being tied to a chair wearing a revealing black dress is another thing entirely. Wincing at the light Red attempted to remember what had happened the night before but it was all a blur.

"Good Morning Red." A strong voice echoed as it entered the room. It was Fury, and following him were 4 others, Romanoff, Rodgers, Dr. Banner and someone else. He was a taller and more heavily built than Dr. Banner, and wore clothing similar in design to the man she was "protecting" the night before, Suddenly Red's thought were interrupted, she tilted her head back and sighed.

"You have got to be kidding me Fury, can't you and your little monkeys take a joke?" She smiled as she tilted her head so she was sitting strait. Relieved that Fury had dimmed the light, she allowed her squinted eyes to widen.

"I was right wasn't I? He questioned her as if she was a child playing a game, she was amazed of how idiotic he was being. She gave him a confused look, then he spoke with a smirk on his face, "you said you would never come back here, but here you are."

It took her a moment to realize what Fury was recalling but once she too remembered her playful exterior vanished and she was overcome by a rush of hatred, that clearly showed on her pale face. "You think this is a game? I warned you Fury and I am sticking to my promise, now let me go and nobody will have to get hurt." Red's eyes darkened, the blue hue that coated them turned into a deep crimson red. She could feel her rage building, her palms were sweaty and her body was shaking. Her dark eyes challenging Fury as well as the others who were in the room.

"look Red all I want to know is…" Fury's voice was drowned by the opening of the large steel door. A disappointing sigh escaped Fury's lips as Tony Stark entered the room. He was carrying something in his hands that enraged Red more. He was holding her phone in his hands and her black mail bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late, they got these amazing cookies down at headquarters, you guys should really try them, and by the way…" he looked over at Red, who was still tied to the chair, he smirked lowering the food from his mouth, seeing how her gaze was locked on the black bag. " you have some really interesting taste in music, you know considering you're…well status…" he paused and looked at Fury, then at the rest of the men and women in the room, "Johnny Cash, hmmm strange never would have expected that." His mouth was once again filled with the crumbs of the pastry.

"Stark, were did you get that bag?" Fury, also noticing Red's focus on the satchel, began to question its presence.

Trying her best to control her rage, Reds eyes returned back to their normal gray appearance, the rapid shaking subsided and she began to breathe more slowly. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your paws off of things that don't belong to you" Stark turned to face her, a playful but tired look in his eyes. His shaggy black hair messed up completely, as if he didn't even try to look presentable.

"Actually no…" he said joyfully, "however she did teach me to keep my hands off of someone things who are of clear higher status." He came closer to her with the same playful tone in his voice. Red knew he was referring to the night before, when she held her dagger to the throat of Starks target, but she only laughed and looked back at her bag, and attempted to forget the mocking insult.

"Stark?" Romanoff's voice sunk into Red's ears, she sounded terrible. Red looked at her closely, taking her gaze away from Stark. " I would like to have that back, if you don't mind." Natasha gestured towards the bag, around his shoulders. Her short red hair parting over her warn shadowed face.

"Whatever you say, its useless anyway." He turned from Red and walked over to Romanoff, she extended her hand to accept the transaction but, quick foreign words soon rang through the room and stopped them.

Red smiled as the words seem to roll off of her lips, "fantasma, coltello ora!"

**Okay so that is Part I, my friend actually thought of the idea to do 2 parts because if i didnt it would be like 5 pages long, give or take. So to spare you guys from having to read all that i split it into 2. So i hope you guys enjoyed it and not to a downer but Red and Loki probably wont meet (formaly) untill the third chapter soooooo yah sorry bout that. Anyway thanks for reading and the second part will be up soon, most likly tomarrow.**

**Bye For Now :3 Cookie**


	3. Chapter 2 Part II

**Ello, so here is the second part of chapter 2, i really hope you liked the first part, i had some fun writing bothe of these actually, because i mean something really funny/adorable happens in this chapter,part thing...and before i go i want to thank all of you for the support, i love all of you. *hugs* Follow/Favorite/Review and all that good stuff. So without further adue here is the second part of chapter 2. **

**~ :3 Cookie**

Chapter 2 Part II

Stark turned around confused. His eyebrow was raised and one eye was squinted. "Exuse me?"

Red smiled as she looked down at her bag, within seconds after speaking, two small ears perked up. They belonged to a tiger colored cat, medium in size with a small coller around its neck. It sniffed the air and looked at Red before diving back into the bag to retrieve a small black object. Once retrieved it was found to be a knife but by the time team noticed it, the cat hoped out of the bag and sprinted twoards Red, its small purple bell jugling as it stopped infront of her.

"Fantasma, mani libere." The cat tilted its head and walked around to were Red's hands were bound together. Amazed at the cats response to the italian language, Fury and the other agents failed to relize that the bilangual animal had freed its owner. " Grazie signorina." As Red shook her hands free of the rope Ghost jumped into her lap and began to purr. Red smiled as she pet the dark tiger striped fur, feeling a tad bit happier than she had before.

"Okay, i dont know whether thats cute or just plain awsome." Starks expression was ever more confused than before, he looked over at the other avengers, as they too shared the confusion, but the man she didnt recognize had a solemn look on his face, as if dusgussed with something, he crossed his large arms and looked at Fury who returned his gaze.

"Enough of this whitchcraft." The mans voice sounded like thunder in the dim lit room. He walked over to Red, his crystle blue eyes scanning her from head to toe. This made her slightly uncofortable, she could handle men looking at her, but this man didnt seem like a regular man, well Red knew he wasnt concidering his attair, he knelt down to her hight and locked eyes with her. "Tell me, lovly lady, what do you wish to do with my brother Loki?" his voice was deep and demanding,verry sexy in her opinion, but he wanst her type.

"Lovly huh?" Red leand out of the mans view and looked at Fury. "is he one of yours Fury? He seems too polite to be." She returned her eyes to the blond hair man, who was indeed very polite, in the manner to call a complete stranger lovly.

"No, he is one of the Avengers, im sure you remember that project verry well, however, Thor and his brother Loki, my prisoner are not from here." The emphasis on "my prisoner" told Red that Fury knew something was up, but she could tell her was kicking himself for reveiling even that much information.

`Red smiled a little, after all she was right about Thors brother being a god, and the simplicity of obtaining information. "well in that case," Red stood up from the chair and placed the black knife on her upper thigh, hiding it with her dress. While standing she looked at Thor who now stood a few inches taller than her, " I will not kill you along with the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents." She brushed passed Thor and walked twords the exit, ignoring the whispers between the others. Red relaxed her shoulders, as she felt the brush of fur on her ankle.

"You dont think i wouold let you out that easily do you?" Fury spoke with a sence of egerness in his deep voice, "and dont expect to get this back either." He took the bag from Starks hands and heald it in her dirrection, "who knows you might have something usefull in here."

Red sighed as she was greeted with a handfull of shield agents, carrying guns in there warn out hands. Looking down Red scooped up Ghost and heald her close to her chest before turning over her shoulder slightly, "were will you keep me, it seems you have no more cells left to contain me." Reds voice was deep and mysterious, small amounts of rage picking up through each word.

"If you please." One of the S.W.A.T team looking agents held out a hand to escort Red, were was a complete mystery. She looked at the invitation, then back at Fury and his team.

"What are you doing Fury, you and agent Romanoff bothe know you cant keep me in a cage, you have tried that before havent you? Or did you fail to mention that to your newly beloved team?" her voice became frantic aand the redish hue returned to her eyes. Befor she knew it Ghost was out of her arms and she was lunging twords Fury, only to be cought by Stark and Thor. Fighting as hard as she could against the two Avengers, something grabed her by her hair and pulled her into the group of S.W.A.T agence. But before getting sucked in the middle of them she showted one more thing that made the agence start to question _Therir _trust in S.H.E.I.L.D. " Or have you forgotten the time between then and when you hid the secret assassination files on Zane?" after that silence, the heavy door slamed behind her leaving the team along with Ghost in the room.

"She's right you know." For the first time that day Banner spoke up, and he didnt seem to happy either, "were will you put her, you already rented out_ my_ room!?" Banners voice cracked as he spoke, awaiting a responce he knew he wouldnt like if he heard.

Before Fury could even attempt to speak Steve cut him off, " And what secret files, who is that Zane person she talked about?" trying to stay focused Steve kept his voice under controll, along with Romanoff who answered his question with a serious attitude.

"No one you need to know about, the files are long gone and i can assure you no other files are being hidden from view, now i think it would be a great idea if we all cooled are heads and took abreak."

Relieved Fury agreed with Natasha's idea, but he could tell her "cool our heads" comment was meant for Banner. " Agent Romanoff's right, we are all tried and need to stay focused," he turned to Stark and Banner

" you two keep a look out for the Teseract."

"And what about Loki?" Thor asked in utter frustration.

" I will assure you, he will not harm anyone aslong as he is in captivity." Fury's voice sounded exausted, but before anyone could aske nasnymore questions about rooms, gods, or files he dismissed the team.

Captain Rodgers however was the last to leave, and the only one to notice the meowing cat perched on the chair Red was tied too. He walked over to the animal, but as he walked closer to it, Ghost jumped off the chair and rubbed against his leg. He picked her up and looked into her dark green eyes.

" Now i Know you Owner will be missing you, and maybe she will answer some of the questions i have in return."

**Okay, so that was the second half of the second chapter, i hope you all liked it. If you have any suggestions or anything you think i should add, pleas let me know whether in a review or in a PM, thanks for all the support and Yes there will be some OC/Loki action going on soon idk when though. Bye for now ^_^... Follow/Favorite/Review and all that good stuff**

**:3 Cookie**

**Oh PS. I just finished AC4 and i am telling you i cried my eyes out for a good 15 moinutes Oh my god. 3**


	4. Chapter 3 Revised

**Ello, so yes I know I already put this chapter up, but I had to review it and edit, and all that good stuff. So second time's the charm (or is it third, not sue but it is the 3****rd**** chapter ^_^) But anyhoo hope you like this and Follow/Favorite/Review and all that good stuff.**

**Until next time (yes and it will have Loki in it)**

**:3 Cookie**

*Flashback*

_The day you see your fiancé lying helplessly on the ground is a day you will not forget easily. August 13__th__ 2003, 2:46 am. The grass was cold and the air was hot. The warm Summer night in Cumberland Gap Tennessee, population 208, make that 207 was colder than the arctic winds in the depths of winter. Lying cold, and still in the poisoned blood soaked grass, she watched in horror as Zane, only inches from deaths grasp tried to comfort her._

"_Crina?" his voice was soft and trembling,. He reached for her face and she gently pressed his hand against it. "Crina… please…help me." He spoke slow wiping away her tears with his thumb. _

_ Through the tears in her hazy grey eyes, Crina searched for the point in which the poison had entered Zane's body, her gaze was caught on an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. Crina ran her thin pale hands through Zane's black hair and tried to hold the tears back as she spoke, but that proved useless, "I can't my love, I can't, I might kill…" _

"_Please..." his voice trailed off and his honey colored eyes became glossy. With the strength he had left, he pulled the arrow out of his shoulder, and then inched the women's face towards the wound. "even if you do...what difference… will it make?_

_Crina looked at him in mourn and slowly pressed her lips to his injury, the warm blood brushing over her lips. She felt Zane wince and she sank her teeth deeper into the wound…_

Red hung her head low, the group of agents stopped suddenly causing her to nock into one of them. The man turned around and looked at her, no emotion in his face, but judging they worked for S.H.I E.L.D she couldn't blame them.

"Easy Red, don't get all light headed and faint on me." Looking around, Red was searching for the origin of the call, but to her surprise it came from behind her. She smiled and turned stood face to face with an old friend.

"Reynolds, I have to admit, I am shocked to see you, how long has it been 2, 3 years?" she smirked as the man came closer, his hazy blue eyes warm with comfort.

"Ay, that long, you look no older than the last time I saw you, if only I was as lucky." He laughed silently before walking closer to Red, who was still guarded by other agents, but they seemed to be on his side, seeing they allowed Reynolds to infiltrate them.

Red sighed and crossed her arms slightly, looking directly at her comrade, "So what are you here to do huh Nile? Did Fury send you to escort me to god knows where?" Red mockingly as she pouted at the man.

Nile smiled at her, but his smile turned and his voice softened and his tone became serious, "Look Red, me and the boys here, don't necessarily see eye to eye with S.H.E.I.L.D, if there is anything we can assist you with, contact me with this." He handed her a small ear peace. Red looked at it and met Niles intimidating gaze.

"You know I appreciate this Nile, but as soon as the cameras replay this footage… you will be on their hit list as well, and what good will come of that?" Red lowered her voice as she gently placed the device back in Niles hands.

Nile smiled and held her hands in his, "There is no need to worry about the security cameras, as far as anyone knows, I'm not even here speaking with you." He secretly moved the piece back into her hold and winked at her.

"You sly son of a bitch, but now that you mention it I do need your help." Red gave him an assuring smile, as she pulled her hair away from her ear and placed the gadget comfortably in her ear. Once it was secure she brushed the black strands of hair back over the clear plastic covering.

"Ay and what would that be?" intrigued Nile leaned in, attempting to ignore the sweet perfume that filled his nostrils.

"I need to see the prisoner." Once again Reds voice was softened, by the presence of oncoming agents.

Completely oblivious to Reds proposal, Nile tugged on her arm and pulled her out of the assembly of allies. "Follow my lead, put your hands behind your back and act like they are tied."

Red scowled as Nile pushed her forward, the two female agents giggled past them, giving Red competitive looks while they continued to walk in the opposite direction, looking back periodically and smiling flirtatiously.

"You really are an eye opener aren't you?" Red raised a dark eyebrow, as Nile pulled her around a corner.

"I wouldn't say that is what they are looking at." His eyes strayed from Reds face and lowered to her chest, then to her legs and back up to her face again, admiring her ruby red lips. " that dress does suit you quite well."

Red snorted, annoyed at his flirtatious comment sufficed the erg to smack him by elbowing his stomach. Red peered around the corner then turned back to Nile who was holding his stomach in pain.

" Pshh, what a wuss." Nile rolled his eyes ignoring her, although she was a woman, of who knows what age, she still hit pretty hard. "So can you get me an appointment?"

Nile looked at her, and straightened his posture with a sigh. "Indeed I can, but not for long considering I have already override the system, what are you planning anyway?" he questioned her, in the same manner Fury did, god how she hated it.

"Same reason why you are helping me" she narrowed her eyebrows; her voice dark and importunate. Red leaned over the edge of the wall looking for anyone within an earshot; I guess you could say she was worried? No not worried, not anxious either, she didn't know what the feeling was, she just felt watched.

"Fair enough." He paused and his voice became soothingly deep, "I will try to give you as much time as I can but after that, there's nothing I can do. I will call the agents away from his cell for now, but once I do you're on your own."

"Thank you Nile, If we are lucky I might just repay you." Reds smiled seductively, knowing what Nile was thinking about, and using it to her advantage.

"A debt to be repaid by you is not worth the asset at all." It took a minute to refocus after that, something about the tone in his voice alerted Red, but Nile just looked at her then moved his arm around her waist, turning her around only to place her hands in tight handcuffs. He leaned over nearly brushing his lips to her ear and softly whispered, "Just so we don't look suspicious."

Red smiled and let out a small laugh, "ha, you would want to be caught being suspicious with me."

"Don't push your luck prisoner." Nile tried so hard to keep, from blushing, it was particularly funny to Red, but all she could do was chuckle deviously as he led her to Loki's prison.

"At most I can give you 10 minutes, after that they will know something's up, so get in and get out, at exactly 12:15 I will have the boys escort you to wherever it is you were going." We stopped in front of two massive glass doors, inside, there was a glass room where Loki was being kept, he wasn't facing them, hopefully he couldn't sense her redoubtable aura, but it seemed as if Reds eyes were glued to his. "Red? 10 minutes remember that."

"I heard you; your men should be out here at 12:15 I got it. Now would you mind taking these things off of me, they are bringing back memories." Red smirked to herself remembering when Zane handcuffed her to a chair, in nothing but a tank top and underwear, only because he didn't get what he wanted that day. Once the cuffs were off she turned to Nile for his consent. He pulled a small tablet out of his pocket and played around for a moment, before looking at the security cameras. The blinking green lights turned black and the camera tilted down. Nile sighed before looking back at Red and nodded. Red slowly walked towards the room, cautious of the man, contained by it. Before enter Red stopped and turned around and waved a small hand gun in the air.

"By the way, Thanks for this, oh and Nile next time I see you," she stopped placing the gun in the bust of her dress. "My eyes are up here." She pointed up at her pale face and smiled, exposing two overly pointed K9s before entering the Room.

**Okay so that was chapter 3… Revised hope you liked it, maybe even better than the first , ( for those who read it. Oh and by the way Zane was not named because of One Direction…. I had to clear that up, no offence but they are not my cup of tea (haha puns )**

**Until next time Review/Follow/Favorite**

**:3 Cookie**

***Please don't give up on me, I know it wasn't the greatest chapter but I tried***


	5. Chapter 4

**Ello so here it is chapter 4, for all those anticipating the formal meeting of Red and Loki. I will warn you it is not like all lovey dovey from first sight…. Its a work in progress. Also I would like to thank all of you, its really rewarding to wake up and see all the nice things everyone says about this story (I love it so much) oh and before I forget I am conjuring up a new Fic so when its up, please check it out. So onward here is chapter 4 hope you like it and the usual ….. Favorite/Follow/Review 3 you all!**

_***Flash Back***_

"_Barton, Romanoff, do you copy?" Reds voice was trembling, with every cold breath her frustration and anger grew. She had been sent out with the pair of agents and when she actually needed them they were nowhere to be found._

"_Face it sugar your little friends left, and now your all mine." One of the men walked towards her, he was tall and muscular, wearing a leather jacket and faded blue jeans. As he approached her, two of his companions latched on to her arms and had no intention of letting go._

"_I hate to break it to you __**Sugar**__ but you're not my type." Red clung to her words and she narrowed her brows at the gang member. His companions laughed and the ones holding her tightened there grip nearly twisting her arms around. Red gasped but they hardly seemed to notice. The leader stood in front of her pulling on her chin with one hand and smoking his cigarette with the other._

"_You're a feisty one aren't you?" he released the cigarette and forced his lips to hers. Only one thing was running in Reds mind and that was her escape, and she had every intention of doing do with no witnesses. Becoming annoyed with the mans continuous smoke filled kiss Red bit down on his lower lip causing him to pull away. Red licked the blood off her lips as the man staggered._

"_You fucking whore!" holding his gushing lip with one hand he raised the other and struck it against her frail face. _

_Looking down reds eyes flared with the hint of orange, from under her jet black hair. "You're really going to wish you didn't do that." Red growled as she twisted her arm out of the two men's grip and pulled the bigger one in front of her. She looked up at the terrified men before sinking her teeth into the left side of the thugs neck. She felt the warm blood trickle down her throat and the full power of her rage consume her. "invincible" she murmured into the now deceased mans ear._

_***Flashback Ends***_

Red took a deep breath as the massive glass doors silently slid shut. She only remembered small snippets of Loki's features; after all she had been standing behind him. What she could remember was that he was hansom and had stunning green eyes. Realizing her mind was trailing, Red shook her head of the thought. She approached the glass cell attempting to avoid any sound her heels would make against the floor. Red paused, only inches from the cell and took another deep breath, admiring the dark aura that surrounded Loki's slim figure.

"Not many people can sneak up on me." The man turned around to greet her, his expression was blank and yet content at the same time. He walked over to were Red was standing, facing her his green eyes trailed over her in conformation.

"Ay, I have a tendency to do so." Red smirked and tilted her head. She was cautious with her choice of words, she overheard Romanoff say he had an inclination for manipulations and tricks, one of many things they had in common.

"I don't believe we have met." Loki pulled his hands to his side, and swayed slightly from side to side in an anticipated manner.

Red laughed and looked down at her feet momentarily, focusing her gaze on something other than his striking eyes, that purposely did not stray. "Don't play coy with me sweetie, it won't work. We may have not met formally, but indeed we _have_ met before." Red looked back up to meet Loki's intimidating fixation on her.

Loki smirked and started to pace past her , acting as if to search his memory for any remembrance of her, Pathetic in her opinion, but she would play his game for as long as she needed to. He stopped abruptly in front of her, and leaned forward, nearly confronting the glass wall.

"Ahh yes, I remember." He straitened his posture, " If I can recall, you were "protecting me"… why?" he sneered at the last part of his response, scrunching his nose in such a way that he resemble a wild cat, minus that he appeared attractive, were as say a lion have would not.

Red took a breath and stepped closer to the wall, quirking her head and shaking her hair, trying to keep her cute/innocent facade. "You have an interesting aura around you; I was intrigued as you might say. And who knows you could prove as a useful ally to me." Red winked at him then turned away and began to pace back and forth, preparing for her next move. Loki however, already had his planned out. The maleficent god was as close as the glass would allow, breathing deeply while he pushed his fist against their barrier.

"Your stupidity is what brought you to your end, you midgardians, so full of hope and hospitality. Its pathetic. Don't think because of this,(motions to the glass cell around him) you will be safe from my wrath." Loki focused his gaze on what he could see of the motionless expression that was painted on Reds face. He smiled devilishly and continued his threat, "Look at you, you reek of ignorance and death. Tell me agent, how many have you vigorously slaughtered just to crawl under the boot of your beloved superior…"

Red clenched her fists as she felt the rage build beneath her skin. She gritted her teeth at the point to which they could have shattered. Her anger alone was something she knew Loki would want to witness, so he could use it against her in some way shape or form. She took another breath and masked her tension with an innocent smile as she turned again to face him, making her elongated K9s extremely apparent.

"Don't" Cutting him off with a soft whisper, Red lifted her head and moved the hair from her eyes.

Loki had a nasty sneer on his face as he leaned with his fist still against the glass, with enough for it seemed to shatter it. She walked towards him over exaggerating the sway in her hips while keeping her anger in check. He looked pleased, although he had not finished his threats they would have appeared to affect Reds internal focus, something he aimed to do.

"I believe you miss interoperate my intentions completely." Red tilted her head and batted her eyelashes in between words, "I would hate to be unpleasant with you, but I WILL make myself clear…" Red allowed her rage to consume her as she too slammed her fist onto the glass, but much harder than Loki had, " I do not work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Reds lips were nearly pressed to the cell as she growled, her breath beginning to fog the space between her and the God.

Loki only smiled roguishly, not straying from the barrier between him and his company. "You have a fire in your eyes." His voice lowered into a whisper, making it even more desirable to Reds ears but not enough to calm her down. "Almost too valuable to discard." Loki's green eyes traveled down Reds body machining her feel a shudder she knew he created.

A smile curled over Reds teeth, pulling Loki's eyes towards them. He felt a trickle of sweat begin to pool near his dark hairline as Red caressed her tongue over one of the sharpened teeth. Seeing the reaction she had aroused, Red pierced her lips shut and raised her eyebrows.

"If you're not careful darling, that fire will burn its way into you until you learn accept it." Red winked flirtatiously, but her trance on the god seemed to fade with her concentration. A small tapping noise on the glass entrance to the room caught her attention but Loki seemed not o notice.

"If your plan for getting my aid is seduction, I would recommend you…" Loki's breath caught, as he saw Red fall to her knees clutching the right side of her head. A strange rush of concern flushed in Loki's pale face as he knelt by the edge of the cell.

The screeching in Reds ear had not ceased, she felt for the ear piece Nile had given her and attempted to tear it out of her head but it wouldn't budge, all she could do was listen to the static screeches, while exhaling sounds of frustration.

"Red…Red what the fuck are you doing… you need to get out of there now!" the muzzled voice was recognizable but faded. Red shot a look at the large doors and saw Niles allies beckoning and urging her to them. From her position on the floor, Red looked up at Loki, his face flushed and wide eyed.

Staggering to her feet Red swayed from side to side and shook her head freely, then turned to Loki. "until next time." She inhaled deeply before sprinting to the door, mixed emotions filling her mind as she ran farther from the God. She skidded to a halt in front of the agents who were ushering to open the door. Frustrated with the pace Red forced her body through the small wedge in the door, loosing Niles hand gun in the process. Once free of the door Red turned back to catch a glimpse of Loki's eyes on her before he pulled away and rose to his feet.

"It may come sooner than intended Red." He mumbled.

**Phew so that was the 4****th**** chapter? Yah it's the 4****th**** okay sooo I know it wasn't all cute and cuddly but Hey can't blame a girl for trying. But while writing I was wondering what if thins happened like actually and you were face to face with Loki (Tom Hiddleston) what would you do? Leave in a review I am super curious. **

**Bye for now **

**:3 Cookie**


	6. Chapter 5 Part I

**Elloo, so this is going to be another one of those 2 part kind of deals because when I typed it out it was over 7 pages long sooooo yah, hope you enjoy I apologize this part is not that juicy the second part however well lets just say a lot happens so stay tuned and don't give up Red/Loki relationship, its coming I promise you.**

**Follow/Favorite/Review**

**Disclaim: I do not own Marvel or any of its Characters or ideas**

**:3 Cookie**

_My dearest,_

_Crina I hadn't known when the day would come, I left this letter in your hands so when that day came and I would no longer be at your side you will know the truth behind my work. Our brotherhood has made some enemies as you can imagine, S.H.I.E.L.D, the agency you work for, is one of them. I fear they have been conspiring against mine and many of my brothers' lives. And now that they have succeeded there is nothing more our brotherhood can do. We were placed in the devils game of chance and we have lost, not just our lives but our cause, our freedom and our will. Crina, I do not know how long it will be until we see each other again or if we will indeed ever meet again, just know this, you must not let our cause be forgotten, our brotherhood lies in your hands now, please don't let our work go to waste. I love you every so much Crina, and I'm sorry I never had the chance to show you how much I cared for you. If you should meet another, I hope he treats you with the respect you deserve and the love I failed to provide to you._

_ ~Zane_

Sitting in a small bunker would make any prisoner feel satisfied, but not Red she would prefer to be chained in a cage rather than the hospitality of S.H.I.E.L.D. She heard her stomach growl, and she turned on her side, placing one hand on the cold mattress she lay on. Closing her eyes gently, Red fell into a deep sleep, forgetting the world around her.

Steve sighed as he walked passed his comrades, attempting to cover the tiger cat under his arm. He caught a glimpse of Tony and Banner in their "lab" but thought it was best to move on. Ghost however a different idea had and struggled out of Steve's grasp and trotted towards the two scientists. Concerned about blowing his cover, Steve casually walked in after the feline, avoiding conversation, but it proved to be ineffective.

"Hey, stars and stripes where have you been?" Tony turned his back to Loki's scepter and addressed the Captain with a mouth full of blueberries.

"I think you need to focus on your work Stark." Steve spoke quickly as he notice that Ghost had jumped onto the table that held the scepter behind Tony and Bruce. Leaning over slightly passed Tony Steve was gesturing vaguely for Ghost to follow him.

"Hey Tony, I think we have an issue with the scepter." Bruce adjusted his glassed and poked Tony in the side.

"Why do you think that?" munching on the blueberries tony swiftly pivoted on his foot causing Steve to panic slightly.

"Well, I don't think that a cat comes with it." Bruce gestured towards Ghost who was rolling around and pawing at the scepter. Steve jogged up to them and looked down at the cat and exhaled enormously.

"Soooo Cap, want to tell us what you're doing with ole psycho protectors cat?" pleased with the new nickname Tony picked up ghost and held her by the waist, letting her back legs dangle in the air. Ghost continued to purr anonymously and looked at Steve with big green eyes.

Steve stayed silent for a minute then inhaled, preparing for a long explanation. "Before the agents took Red away, she mentioned someone by the name of Zane but didn't have the time to elaborate. I questioned Natasha but she ignored the subject and moved on, as did Fury. Whoever Red is, I have a feeling she knows more about this agency than we do and…" Steve took a short breath but Bruce already seized the opportunity to put his input to use.

"So you think Fury is hiding something?" Bruce moved his hand to his face and pondered, as Tony shifted Ghost to hold her properly, before he too spoke.

"He's a spy, He's _the_ spy, his secrets have secrets."

"Exactly, and I don't think he will voluntarily tell us, that's why I took the cat, I was going to exchange her for information from Red." Steve relaxed and leaned against the wall of the lab. But kept his eyes on Tony who had a pleased smile on his face.

"No need to make a visit, as of now I know every dirty little secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide." Tony scoffed mockingly at Steve then filled his mouth up once again with blueberries, still holding Ghost in the other hand.

Steve narrowed his brow, clearly taken by Tony's capability to snoop around. "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?"

Offended by the comment Tony looked at Bruce and smiled "Out of the people in this room who is A. wearing a spangly outfit and B. not of use?" Tony watched as Steve looked at Bruce who gave him a blank look, meaning he was siding with Tony. Ghost turned on her back in attempt to get free but as Tony held tighter she extended her paws and patted his face gently. "Okay I'll let you go back to Psycho, god seems you made a new friend Cap." Tony released Ghost and she flopped onto the floor. Shaking off her landing Ghost trotted to Steve and rubbed against his leg purring.

"Just find the cube." Steve held in the anger behind his stern voice. Turning around he walked out of the lab while Ghost was forced to follow, well not exactly forced, but she knew Captain Rodgers would reunite her with Red and so she chose to follow.

For a while Ghost followed Steve, her little bell jingling while she moved gracefully waiting for him to notice her again. As Steve walked past room Loki was being held he failed to take into account the jiggling had ceased. A soft cry came from the feline, making Steve turn around to face her. Ghost circled in place then began pawing at the glass door.

"You got us into enough trouble for one day." Steve walked over and took the cat in his arms, noticing that Loki was peering at him, a faint smile on his face as he eyed the feline. "Come one girl, let's go see your owner."

**Ookay so that was the first part of chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it and I will hopefully get the second part on Thursday and I will tell you one thing, I almost cried while writing it. And for those who don't know I wrote another Fic just Thor this time not the Avengers, check it out and please Favorite/Follow/Review.**

**See you Thursday**

**:3 Cookie**


	7. Chapter 5 Part II

**Ello, so this is the second part of chapter 5 hope you liked the first part, this one has a lot more depth in it and its also kind of sad, I mean I started to tear T.T a Anyway here is Part 2 hope you enjoy. Favorite/Follow/Review**

**:3 Cookie**

**Disclaim: I do not own any Marvel characters or ideas (I remembered this time)**

A muted knock came on the door of Reds bunker. Fluttering her eyes open Red walked over to the steel door, smirking at the imprudent visitor who seemed to think that Fury would lock her somewhere with the availability to leave.

"Unless you have the key, I doubt you will get anywhere with knocking." After awaiting a response that never came, Red walked back to the middle of the bunker and pushed her hair off her shoulders as if to tie it when a fumbling noise came from the door. She turned around her hands still in her hair as Steve slipped through the door.

"Evening ma'am." Steve politely greeted Red as Ghost rushed past him and into the arms of her owner. He smiled as he watched the algid killer soften as she wrapped her hands around her beloved feline.

"Captain Rodgers, I must say I am surprised you came to visit me." Red smiled at him ignoring the fact that Ghost was licking her face.

"I highly doubt that ma'am, I think you are far more intelligent than you lead my team to believe." Steve paid close attention to the prisoner as she swayed back and forth crossing her arms. Red unfolded her arms and walked to the small closet and pointed to it.

"You wouldn't happen to have the key to this would you? I'm getting tired of all you men looking at me in this dress." Glaring at Steve from across the room, she took notice of his wandering eyes and pulled them to her face. Without question Steve walked over to the door and fooled with the handle, he gave it a shove and the door slid open. Peering in, he grabbed a black jumpsuit and quickly gave it to Red closing the door behind him.

"I can imagine that you already know you will have to answer some questions before you can have her back." Walking to the other side of the room, Steve gestured toward Ghost, who was lying on her back on the bed.

Red smiled as she fumbled with the jumpsuit she spoke slowly as she slid the thin black straps off her shoulders, causing the silk dress to fall fluidly over her pale body. "As I can imagine." She looked over her shoulder at Steve who quickly turned around to hide the heat that rose in his face. "What's the matter Captain, never seen a girl get dressed before?" Red smirked as she unlatched the knife on her thigh and pulled her new attire over her, leaving it half unzipped down her chest. Once situated she went back into the closet and found just shy of knee high combat boots. _"You've kept my things after all this time."_ She thought angrily to herself as she leaded over to tie the laces of the boots.

A few moments passed in silence before Steve looked over his shoulder and spoke with a determined tone in his voice. "You spoke of a man named Zane before, who is he and what does he have to do with the Avengers?" He turned around completely to meet Reds shocked expression. He felt as if he should run over to her, for every last pigment that was in her skin vanished, not to her usual pale but to white. Red looks at her boots then stood up, catching herself on the wall.

"What makes you thing he has anything to do with the Avengers?" between breaths Red managed to meet Steve's intense stare, then moved over to the bed and sat next to Ghost.

"After they took you away I questioned Fury, as well as Agent Romanoff, and they refused to answer." Steve seemed to be concerned with Red's condition as he walked closer to her, but stopped suddenly when he heard her faint voice, that seemed to him to be a mumble.

"God damn you Natasha." Red pressed her hands to her hands to her face and sighed deeply. Looking up she made Steve lock his blue eyes onto hers. "Zane Reece, a highly trained assassin in a brotherhood that people seemed to have forgotten, fighting to expose the truth behind the façade your agency flaunts around every so nicely." Red hissed as she spoke of her former fiancé, every word reminding her of the taste of the poison he was killed with.

"Façade? What do you mean by the agency flaunting it? Wouldn't someone inside done something?" Steve was ever more intrigued by Red's story but he hid his excitement as he saw the effect it had on her.

"That's what I was brought in, before I knew of the brotherhood, I worked as a field agent alongside the Black Widow and Hawkeye. It wasn't until I met Zane (in the same way Clint met Natasha) when I learned of S.H.I.E.L.D's secrets, and they of mine. You see this agency has been working to use the intergalactic devise, known as the Tesseract to create assault weapons such as the Hydra Assault Rifle, this was known as Phase 2. Once I learned of these planes I headed for Fury, until some files found their way to me and eventually led in a mass killing and my leave from the agency." Reds voice softened into a whisper, anger and depression raging within her mind, she did not know whether Steve was still looking at her, but she hung her head low and held back some well deserved tears.

Steve could not help but have sympathy for her, although he knew she was or at least she was said to be a killer, the women he saw in front of him was different than the one who had was assumed to be protecting Loki the night before. Steve inched closer to Red and knelt down in front of her, hearing the faint sound of tears between her breath. He placed a hand on her shoulder and was half expecting her to swat it away, but to his relief she didn't.

"How did Reece know about phase 2?" he spoke soft and slow, making his best effort not to set her rage off, for all he knew anything could trigger it.

Red curled her fingertips over her lower lip and slowly looked up into Steve's eyes. "Because I told him." Red inhaled dryly as she watched Steve try and comprehend the information she had given him.

"The brotherhood Reece belonged to, how did it have anything to do with you?" Steve bit his lip in disbelief of what had come out of his mouth, but before he could take back his words, Red had already begun to answer.

"Because…I was the traitor engaged to Zane Reece." Red looked deeply into Steve's eyes, searching for any sign of regretting his visit. "Those files I found…they contained the assassination contract on him, one that was to be carried out by Clint Barton."

**Helllo cliffhanger, well not really considering in the flashbacks I hint at Hawkeye killing Zane… but whatev, hope you enjoyed it and if you haven't checked it out already, I posted another fic (really excited for it)^-^**

**Till next time :3 Cookie**


	8. Chapter 6

**Ello, so it's been a while but I finally got a chance to write and at some parts the ideas just flowed and others it took a lot of effort. So with that note I hope you enjoy and if you could Favorite/Follow/Review, I love hearing feedback from everyone and if you have any questions just PM me.**

**Ps. Watched Braveheart while writing and I cried so hard. T.T**

**Disclaim: I do not own any Marvel characters or ideas **

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about? You think they should have kept him on ice." Tony joked as he continued pondering the incident with Captain Rodgers, while playing around with the monitors in the lab.

"Are you seriously still thinking about that?" Banner raised his eyebrow and turned around to face Tony.

"Well I mean, think about it, the man has absolutely no sense of direction in this line of war." Tony leaned on the table behind him, looking over his shoulder at Loki who paced in his cell. "While on the subject of no direction, I'm curious to know who this Red character is, from the SHIELD files I have, she doesn't appear to exist." Tony looked back at the monitors and pulled up all the files he had taken and studied the while scratching his chin.

"She is an ex agent of SHIELD, one with incredible knowledge of something I think you might want to see." Steve walked into the room with his head held high, glaring at Tony for the comments he overheard.

Tony and Bruce exchanged quick glimpse at each other, silently debating on whether to follow the rather impatient Captain Rodgers. Bruce removed his glassed and started cleaning them with his dirty blue shirt. Returning his glasses to his warn face Dr. Banner made a gesture with his hand as if to appoint Rodgers to lead the way, but Tony grunted and placed his hands on the table.

"You mean to tell me Cap, that you actually trust the psycho killer, you better have a good reason to think I should." Tony crossed his arms by his chest watching for Steve's known bad reaction, but was a bit put off to find Dr. Banner following him out of the lab.

"Well if we don't get down there the reason may soon ware off." Steve waved behind him, aggravating Tony enough to tail close behind the Super-soldier, grunting as he trudged out of the steel doorway.

Cautiously walking down to the lower levels of the Helicarrier, Steve let out a small whistle that mimicked the distress call of a sparrow. Steve raised a hand, giving the two scientist the order to stop, Banner obeyed but Tony would have non of it, he walked up to Steve and aggressively grabbed his shoulder.

"Look Rodgers, I'm not sure why the hell you brought us down here, but it better not be a waste of my time." Tony furred his eyebrows, causing the lines in his forehead to become extremely visible.

"No one exactly gave you the invitation Stark, Dr. Banner was the one I needed to see, not you."

The raspy voice startled the billionaire as he looked around aimlessly, searching the darkness for the point in which the voice came from.

Red appeared behind him and looked at Steve who shot her a quick glance and nodded his head slightly, to avoid Tony from noticing her. As Steve looked closer he could see a small trickle of blood falling from her blood stained lips. Red swiftly attempted to expunge the blood with her sleeve, but attracted Tony who grabbed her arm away from her mouth.

"Please tell me that's yours." Tony glared into her gray eyes, resisting the erg to wipe the blood off her lips.

Red narrowed her eyebrows and stayed silent, liking her lips slowly and watching as Tony began to shudder violently. Red tilted her head and widened her gaze. She looked into Tony's eyes deeply until he uncomfortably tore away, she smiled slightly then Turned to find Bruce staring immensely next to Steve.

"Dr. Banner, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Red took a deep breath and began stalking towards Bruce when Steve placed a hand in the center of her chest, stopping directly in her path. Steve looked down at Red, realizing she was already staring in wonder at him. Red opened her stained mouth to speak but Steve rested a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"Let's just get this over with Red, you said you would show me where the weapons were." Red took a moment to allow the tenderness of Steve's touch to fill her cold body with warmth. He too felt the sudden change as he did not hesitate to keep contact with her. The felling however, did not last as Red took hold of Steve's hand and pulled it to his side before taking off in the darkness with nothing but an affectionate smile on her face.

Tony looked at Bruce and then at Steve, who was already chasing the devious women down the dark corridor of the Helicarrier. Tony sighed then began to run after Steve, Bruce following not too far behind and mumbling softly to himself.

"Tony, don't you think there should be agents down here? I mean considering there holding secrete information?" Dr. Banner was struggling to keep up with the swift ex-agent and his two comrades, but luckily once it seemed they had hit a dead end the small assembly abruptly stopped.

"I'm not sure Bruce, why don't you ask ole Stars and Stripes over here, he seems to be making up the plans." Bending over to catch his breath Tony eyed Steve, who was watching Red's movements closely and avoiding the sly remark.

"How many are in there?" Steve whispered as he knelt down on the steel flooring.

Red smirked and looked down at him before eyeing the two other men behind her. "None." She said carefully, attracting the attention of all three Avengers, she smiled extensively and exposed her sharpened teeth, "I made sure of it."

Bruce watched the women press her hand softly against a panel on the wall, he felt sick and naturally fell onto Tony, who equally shared his nausea from the thought of drinking another humans blood.

A heavy door that seemed to have come out of nowhere slid open without a sound. Steve stood back up and sluggishly rolled his shoulders back, following Red through the door. The scientists took a minute to regain their stomachs before following, both equally afraid of what was inside.

The room was dark, with moderately lit monitors showing excessive signs of being hacked. Beyond the screens were three large glass containers, holding many of the weapons, including the Hydra Assault Rifle. Red allowed the men to look around in awe before she pulled on Steve's arm, pointing him towards the weapons.

"Red how long have you known about all of this?" Dr. Banner cleared his throat and carefully walked behind Red clearly fixated on the array of artillery being held.

Before Red could dream of answering Tony appeared next to them and quickly voiced his opinion. "I don't honestly think that's the question we should be asking right now, what I want to know is what Fury is planning on doing with the things." Tony placed a hand on his chin and pondered next to Bruce who was essentially doing the same.

"I'm not sure what he wants to do, but I know how he is going to do it." Steve stood up and crossed his arms, clearly annoyed by the reality of Red's information. Steve sighed heavily then glanced back at the Assault Rifle, "Look Red I really appreciate you bringing us down here." Steve closed his eyes momentarily and turned to face Red.

"Yeah, even if you _are_ a psycho killer you sure seem to know all the dirt on SHEILD." Tony playfully smirked to himself. Holding back a laugh, but the humor wore off when Bruce jabbed him in the side, and gestured towards Red.

"Red?" Steve walked closer to the women who seemed to be paralyzed, her solemn eyes brutally staring at the tampered monitors. Steve moved to place his hand on her shoulder, but Red stepped forwarded as if compelled to the screens. Steve followed her, and so did Bruce and Tony.

"Che in nome del dio era qui? Ti prego, dimmi che sa di me, e che cosa sanno." All the three Avengers could hear were slight mummbles coming from Red's lips, her eyes flashing back and forth around the screen.

"Steve, what the hell is she saying?" Tony seemed paniced as he looked over at Steve, in equil axiety.

"I'm not sure but it seems to be..." Steves voice trailed off as a robotic voice was admisitered from the speakers of the screen. Steve watched as Red took a seat at the larg, lab looking desk infront of the monitors. He and his colleges gathered around her in anticipation.

"Blood screen identification pleas." The feminan robotic voice repeated itself, over and over causing panic to set into Steves mind.

The small team gazed over Reds shoulder as she removed her fingerless glove and raised her wrist to her mouth, sinking her teeth into her own flesh and within seconds, blood began to pool around her lips. Reds eyes closed as she retracted her teeth and moved her bleeding wrist over to a pannel on next to her, it's floresant blue light blinking rapidly. Alowing only a few drops to pool over the pannel, Red took a deep brath as the team watched in amazment as the two small wounds closed and refraind from bleeding.

"Okay now this is getting kreepy, Red what in gods name are you doing?" Clearly Bruce was trying to keep his cool, while also feeling sick, he watchedd closly as the panneld scanned the droplets of blood and allowed them to sink into the screen.

"Red, What is all of this?" shaking away from her trance Red looked over at Steve, his eyes large and confused. She spoke incredibly soft and shut her eyes tightly avoiding the tears from falling onto the keyboard infront of her.

"My past..." Red hung her head in her hands as the three men watched her whole life pass on oone screen, even the things knowone should have seen besides her and Zane.

**Okay, So what was chapter 6 Hope you enjoyed and most of the insperation for this chapter came for the soundracks of 'Braveheart' and 'The Last Of The Mochigans' awsome movies by the way.**

**By the way what Red was saying was "Please tell me who knows about me, and what do they know"**

**:3 Cookie **

***Taking a vote if you want me to put in a chaper about what the saw pleas tell me in reviews.* **


	9. Chapter 7

**Ello, sorry about the lack of writing I have been uber busy between school work and stuff but i finally got a chance to write, and so this chapter cam e about. i really do apologize if there isn't a whole lot of interaction between Red and Loki but i promise once i get past these next few chapters there will be a hell of a lot more. Hope you enjoy and pleas Follow/Favorite/Review it means a lot.**

**Disclaim: I do not own any Marvel characters or ideas**

***woop woop for over a thousand views 3 you guys soo much**

Flashes of images fading in and out of focus shifted from one memory to another within a matter of seconds, some lasting longer than others. From behind Red, the Avengers faces were drawn to the monitors, watching in anticipation as a blurred image of a darkly dressed man came into focus. Following closely was a SHIELD agent, her face was clear but both of their voices were chopped and faded.

*On Screen*

"_What is this place?" the women, who appeared to be a slightly more relaxed version of Red, tailed cautiously behind the dark hooded man. Red looked around in awe at the golden laced statues that surrounded her. Each one dressed in similar garb the man in front of her. The upper part of the body featured a hood which came to a point and resembled the beak of a bird, below was drowned completely layered robes. The only difference was, the man was shadowed by the darkness of his garbs._

"_This." He said, "is our sanctuary." The man turned around and faced his accomplice, hiding a smile under the shadow of his hood. He walked slowly towards Red and extended a firm gloved hand to her. "And now… it's yours as well." _

_Reds breath was clearly caught in her throat, she staggered back towards the wall and leaned her head back against it. Red pushed a breath out between her teeth and gently closed her eyes. "Zane, I can't see how this is going to work. I know who you are, SHIELD knows who you are, and it's only a matter of time before they find out who I am."_

_*Glitch ( image becomes lagged) then returns to normal) _

_Zane pulled his hand back to his side and stood still for a moment and looked around at the statues. He mumbled a few foreign words Red seemed to understand as she gently opened her eyes and rested her head in her hands. Zane bent down in front of her and leaned closer, placing his hand on her leather covered leg._

"_Crina, we are assassins, you are an assassin, we cope with the world as it is, the same way we have been for the past hundreds of years." He leaned closer and brushed her hair away from her face. Red smiled slightly as Zane lifted her chin lining their lips perfectly…_

_(memory glitches and screen goes black)_

*Off Screen*

"That can't be it, for what purpose would a man want to know of that sanctuary." Frustrated Red began to bite down on her sharp fingernails, paying no attention to the expressions of the men behind her.

"Um, please tell me if I the only one who is thinking this." Tony pointed at the screen and flashed his focus between Bruce and Steve, "What the fuck was that?"

Bruce scratched his chin in wonder. He was finalizing what he had just witnessed and tried to find the right explanation. He walked around Tony and stared at the panel where Red offered her blood, paying close attention to the thin beaming light inside of it.

"Red, you did say that we saw your past right?" Steve leaned back on the table and closed his eyes, bringing back the pictures and the thoughts of his not so glorious history.

Red stayed silent, focusing her eyes on the screen in front of her which now showed imaged and some minor information.

"This machine, it can analyze and project the memories of whoever's blood it takes correct?" Bruce attempted to make eye contact with Red, but found it useless. She closed her eyes and began to answer sternly.

"Indeed Doctor, it does seem that way doesn't it? But I will tell you it's not." Red slowly turned to Bruce and softened her brutal gaze. She pointed to the screen and watched as an unsuspecting image appeared followed by the resumption of the memory. Red's breath caught in her throat as she watched the men's eyes stick to the screen and knowing she couldn't stop the relapse, she stood in silence turning her back from her memory.

*On Screen*

"_What happened to you?" Red traced the bruised marks over Zane's bare body. She looked up at him and began to admire his hazy green eyes. "Did I do this?" Red pushed away Zane's choppy brown hair from his neck and saw two small wounds, only about an inch apart. _

"_The bite here… yes you did do that." Zane seized Reds and gently pressed them to his lips, "But these, are courtesy of you two colleagues."He smiled as he guided Red's hands over various scares and bruises, left behind from previous encounters with the SHIELD agents._

"_I too have had my fare share of scaring, but none from any of you men, just my own wrong doing." Zane released Reds hand and sat up strait with his back against the head board of the bed. Laying partially on top of him , Red looked up to find Zane's eyes focused on her._

"_So I have noticed, is that from the Rage?" Red sat up and inched closer to Zane, who began to slowly move his hand down her chest and began to trace the various intricate markings on her pale skin._

"_When the blood rage is triggered, my blood heats and seeps through the skin causing it to blister and eventually scar."_

(Memory Glitches and the Robotic voice breaks the silence)

"Memory initialization complete, last memory viewed at 2:30 pm by agent Barton, Clint also known as Hawkeye."

Steve tore his eyes quickly from the screen and worryingly looked at the scientists, "Stark, I thought Coulson said Clint was compromised."

Tony raised an eyebrow and began to wonder about the situation, very much aware of how fast it could turn critical. "Yeah he did, and that would mean that Clint was here, and might still likely be here considering its only 3:15, Bruce any thoughts on this?" Tony turned to the doctor who was leaned against the edge of the table, contemplating what seemed to be the circumstances. "Bruce?"

Dr. Banner looked up in alarm but bypassed Tony and Steve and walked directly up behind Red. Adjusting his glasses, Bruce chose his words carefully, fearing the outcome of both his anger as well as Reds. "Those marking, you say that the blood seeps through your skin causing blistering, yes?"

Reds gaze was focused at the hard steel flooring of the room, she acknowledged her attention with a slight turn of her head. Feeling the tension thicken between her and Bruce, Red simply began retracing the markings over her arm as if she was bare and turned to face Dr. Banner. She looked slightly up at him with a certain anger he had recognized in himself, but before he could acknowledge her to speak Tony had already began to do so.

"What does that have anything to do with the situation other than the fact that we can all say we have seen her naked, which mind you we all wanted to do." Appearing slightly to the side of Dr. Banner, Tony glared at his fellow scientist while Steve held a foul expression that was directed toward Tony's foolish comment.

Red breathed heavily and scrunched her nose, feeling a rush of anger take over her body she pulled the knife from the holster on her right thigh. Red lunged at Tony and pushed him against the wall, holding the knife uncomfortably close to his neck.

"Don't think for a minute you pretty looks are going to save you Stark, when this ship goes down I will be sure that you go with it." Red continued to sneer but Tony had a remarkable sense of humor and kept his smile plastered to his face as he pointed towards the door of the room.

" Ladies First." Red tore from Tony's roughly shaven face and focused on the door. She took a deep breath as she lowered the blade from Tony's neck. Red slowly stepped away from Tony allowing Nile to place her hands once again in cuffs.

Without another word from any of the men, Nile led Red quickly out of the lower levels of the Helicarrier, rejoining with two other agents, behind the door. Looking back momentarily Red caught the sight of Dr. Banner and noticed a slightly green tint in his eyes, she smiled and began a conversation with Nile.

"You better have a good reason for having me go down there to save your ass." Nile walked quickly as the rounded various corners of the second floor. he seemed cautious and stepped lightly.

"I was not in need of saving, I need another favor, this time much bigger." Nile gave the signal to the agents to stop as the fearsome words poured from Reds lips. The agents obeyed and scattered leaving Red and Nile to continue their walk.

"Like the other one wasn't? what is it you need this time?" Nile playfully poked at the recent favor he had done and hoped Red would lighten her mood before he too began to feel disheartened.

"I need you to over-ride the systems so only I can access them." Nile stopped and turned around to face Red, who was looking straight at him. His shocked expression showed no sign of his disobedience but rather confusion.

"I guess there is no point in asking "why" is there?" Seeing no change in Red's blank facial expression, Nile pulled out his phone from the front of his vest pockets and looked at it immensely. "I hope you know Red, this time you're on your own, I can't interfere or SHIELD will know I'm aiding you."

"Thank you Nile I'll be sure to signal you when I'm ready." Breaking a small smile, Red lifted her hands in front of her and made a slight pouting noise. When Nile unlocked the cuffs Red rubbed her wrists and nodded at Nile who began to trudge up the stairwell, to the main floor of the Helicarrier.

**Okay so that was chapter 7 hope you enjoyed and yes there will be a ton of Loki/Red action in the next chapter. It was going to be in this one but I decided to keep you guys waiting :P **

**Until next time **

**:3 Cookie**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ello, so yes it has been a while but it is finally here, chapter 8, but before you get started I want to mention that I posted the outfits for all the characters in both this story and Amarillo, check them out I really like them. Anyway I hope you enjoy and pleas Favorite/Follow/Review**

**(I love messaging you guys about this story, and I do like to say thanks to newbie's. 3 Y'all)**

**Disclaim:**** I do not own any Marvel characters or ideas**

* * *

Peering around the corner, Red could see the holding cell Loki was kept in. After her last meeting with him, Fury made sure there were always at least two agents guarding the god at all times. Analyzing the two agents, Red slunk down the wall and studied their movement. The tallest one was thin, and had a sour frown on his face. The other, a shorter more built man, clicked a memory in Reds mind. This man was one of the ones who had escorted her to Nile on the first say she had been captured by SHIELD.

"Nile, I'm ready when you are." Lowering her hand from her ear, Red pressed her hand gently against the wall, watching the two agents for any sign of response. To her surprise only moments after she contacted Nile, the S.W.A.T agent turned to his companion and wrapped his hands around his neck and all Red cared to hear was the soft snap.

The agent spied around the corner and when he was sure the cost was clear, beckoned Red over to his now lifeless coworker. Once in the clear of doors leading to the cell, Red peered in and made brief eye contact with Loki, who was watching her ever so closely. Curling her lips into the perfect pout, Red knelt down and straddled the agent, brushing his hair away from his neck before plunging her teeth into him, never breaking her fixation in Loki until the god had had enough and tore away.

Savoring every drop of the warm blood that pooled over her now ruby colored lips, Red relished the feeling of undefeatable power that had crawled into her body. Extracting her fangs from the agents flesh, Red felt her own pale skin with her long finger nails, in response to a burning sensation that had struck the left side of her neck. Glaring up slowly, Red could feel Loki's eyes watching her in pure pleasure. Matching his pleasing smile, Red licked her lips slowly and slid her hand down the agent leg, retrieving an automatic pistol out of the holster. Concealing the firearm in her cleavage of her suit, Red then patiently moved off of the agent and the headed towards the door of the cell.

Breathing slightly heavier in reply to the blood rage that consumed her, Red came to her feet and searched for the security panel she knew was hidden beneath the wall. Once found, the security panel glowed in a red daze reading "Locked", this only exited Red as she winked flirtatiously as Loki, while punching in the four digit code.

"Open sesame" keeping her eyes fixed on Loki she watched as the sound of the heavy doors brought a slight glimmer of fear onto his usual black aura.

As the doors opened red wasn't hesitant to drag the body after her, before closing them with the same code as before. Once the agents body was set against the wall, Red turned to Loki and then at the dim lights above them. With a short, swift motion, Red withdrew the pistol from underneath her tight suit and fired five rounds to the glimmering illuminations, leaving her in the shadows while the light around Loki, the light if the cell glared vigorously.

Loki staggered to the middle of his cell as he tried to get a fix on were Red was, or were she would be going. Turning is back from the cell door he brushed his dark hair away from his face, avoiding the sweat from his brows.

"You've snuck up on me before, but that was without a doubt un intended." Turning slowly Loki met with Reds dark eyes, She stood in front of the doors and only glared at him, until he cleared his throat and walked steadily towards her, " have you truly missed my company as much as I had hoped?"

Red had to admit, Loki's smile was indeed attractive, in a crazy twisted sort of way. She painted a smile on her face and brushed past him slightly, positioning him closer to the wall. In an instant her smile faded, but Loki's kept intact as she slammed his lanky frame against the glass wall, placing the pistol onto his temple.

"You have three seconds to tell me why you had Barton take my memories and what you intend to do with them, before I smear the walls in you blood." Red tore at the little fabric by Loki's chest while pressing the barrel of the pistol harder on his face.

"I honestly doubt you will do anything of that sort, you need me too much to eliminate me." Loki managed a smile as Red moved her hand around his throat, feeling the blood rush through his veins. Reds lips quivered in temptation, but she resisted and merely pressed harder on his neck.

"Three…two…" Loki narrowed his eyes, almost asking her to shoot him, his tangled smile still spread across his thin pale lips. Red hadn't hesitated, as Loki would have hoped, she simply cocked the pistol and nearly sang as she pulled the trigger. "one."

The firearm clicked and a rush of frustration filled Reds thoughts. Loki sighed in relief, he assumed Red would pull away or at least force him to answer her question before she went to the length of killing him, but something else clicked in his mind as red threw the pistol across the cell, maybe he need her more than she needed him.

"Looks like you got lucky today sugar." Felling the tension between them, Red loosened her grip on the god but refused to back away from him, knowing he was working out her actions in his head, and planning a counter explanation.

"But I presume you still demand an answer from me, although I'm curious to know how you will make me speak, considering your worthless midgardian weapon failed you." Loki merely widened his smile, knowing his manipulation tactics could not possibly fail him. Admitting he was essentially was provoking Red to bite him, he would not admit to himself how he was actually terrified of her.

Red eyed her pray cautiously as she inched closer to him, feeling the rhythm of his rapid heartbeat as she moved her hand from his neck to the center of his chest. "I don't suppose you understand the situation, do you?" Loki's heart pounded against his chest as Reds stained lips pressed gently against the side of his neck, inching slowly towards his ear.

" You have no idea how hard I am trying to stray from the temptation, but you don't make it easy. But you already know that." Lifting her head, Red flicked her black hair away from her face and forced Loki to stare at her with his green eyes. Leaning slightly against his body, Red toyed with the god the same was a cat toys with a mouse, patiently waiting while their lips grew only millimeters apart.

"Now I am going to ask you again, are you going to answer me or do I have to find out for myself." A devilish smile pried over Reds lips, she was truly enjoying herself teasing and manipulating the one man who excelled in the art.

"All you had to do was ask politely and I would have eased your mind of the matter, but instead you chose a more defensive approach, leaving me no choice but to answer in the same conduct." A strange darkness formed in Loki's eyes. This worried Red immensely but before she could, make a movement in response, the god grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her against the glass, in the same manner she had done to him but with more force and intimidation.

Red narrowed her brows as she struggles against the weight pressing against her wrists. For being a surprisingly thin man, Loki was stronger than she had expected, making her escape route foggy and nonexistent. Piercing her lips tightly shut, Red steadied her breath into slow motions as Loki leaned closer to her, and with his chilling breath inches from her pale face he began to speak once again, secluding the thought of her response.

"You may not realize it, but we are very much alike, you and I, the same intentions." He paused, allowing the gears in reds mind to go to work on what the god was going with the situation. Judging by the way he was looking at her, and the weight he pressed onto her wrist, he was attempting to avoid her question and propose a new one. "The same incentives and similar lust for power."

"Incentive?" Red raised a chilling eyebrow at Loki, who on his own intended her confusion. "I have but one incentive, and that is in the end I won't regret tasting the power of the cold blood inside of you, and perhaps draining you of it." Distracting the god with a teasing expression, Red was able curl her nails over Loki's hands, plunging them deep into his skin.

"You little snake!" in the chaotic disturbance red slipped out from underneath Loki's weight and watched as he aggressively sneered at her while clutching his bleeding hand.

"Don't play games with me sugar, you still didn't answer my question." Turning her back, red seductively walked over to the pistol she threw and crouched down, analyzing the magazine chamber in curiosity.

Licking the blood off his hand, Loki took notice of Reds cat like posture and looked back at his hand shaking his wandering thoughts away. "You are indeed persistent… I admire that." Walking over to the small bench across this cell, Loki stared at Reds crouched body in fascination.

"I supposed that is why you are testing me?" Red looked up slowly, clicking the magazine into the butt of the gun and aiming it at Loki, whose eyes lit up sharply, "and this was not empty when I shot it, now about my memories." Still crouched, Red flicked the safety off of the firearm, causing Loki to raise his hands in a fake defeat.

"You had an interesting aura around you when you last came to see me, you could say I was curious of to were that alliance you mentioned could lead, and decided to delve into you to see what you were capable of, and I must say, that is a lot." An awkward grin found its way to Loki's face as he raised an eyebrow at the women, referencing the moment that he saw of her and Zane in bed together.

"You perv." Red laughed slightly hardly noticing she was doing so and upon realizing stopped abruptly, placing the gun back inside her suit. Clearing her throat she stood and whipped the smile off of Loki's face with a dreaded glare.

"_Red, are you almost done? It's really fucking hard to keep Fury at bay about these systems."_

Turning towards the door, Red simply shook her head at Loki, who suddenly stood. "I have what I came for, I am on my way out." Hearing a small response from Nile, Red turned to find Loki standing directly behind her.

"No you haven't." in an assuring tone, Loki lightly grabbed Reds and placed a small kiss on the back of it, causing a quivering look to fall over her pale face. Loki looked up at Red and contacted her grey eyes. "Now you have what you came for."

* * *

**Okay so that was chapter 8, hope y'all enjoyed and pleas leave a review and tell me how you liked it or didn't like it. **

**Till next time**

**:3 Cookie**


End file.
